Pokémon: Dalpha League Adventure
by JimmyWilliams
Summary: This is a story about Jack Foreground and his adventures through the Dalpha Region. This will probably be mostley a K rating, but to be safe, I'm rating it T.
1. Winged Surprise, Ptereaf Takes Flight

Chapter One: Winged surprise, Ptereaf takes flight! 

It was eight-thirty in the morning when Mrs. Foreground had finished cooking a delicious breakfast. There were pancakes, eggs and bacon, fresh orange juice, and her famous French toast. But our story, as much as I would like it to be, is _not _about Mrs. Foreground or her wonderful breakfast. Our story is about the young man who was still asleep and would not get to enjoy this food.

"Jack! If you don't get up now your going to be late for you appointment with Professor Sakura!", Mrs. Foreground half-yelled as she tried to wake her fifteen year old son.

Jack groaned and rolled over, muttering something about five more minutes.

Mrs. Foreground pulled Jacks blanket off of him as she scolded him, "the last time I gave you five more minutes, you slept in so late that you missed school!"

Jack got up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. It was true that he had missed school due to his love of sleep. So for fear of his mother yelling at him more, he got up and began getting ready to visit Professor Sakura.

In Jack's hometown of Freshleaf, fifteen year olds were to visit Professor Sakura and get their first Pokémon. Sometimes even when they didn't want to. As Jack got his shirt on, he remembered when his older brother, Jason visited the professor. He had chosen a fire type Pokémon and always liked to scare Jack whenever he left the house by having his Pokémon swoop down and knock Jack on his butt. When Jason finally left to take the Pokémon League Challenge, Jack vowed he would become a trainer and beat him.

Unfortunately, Jack didn't know very much about Pokémon. He also had not kept tabs on how Jason was doing. Had he done so, he would have learned that Jason had become a member of the Elite Four, a group known for being the most powerful trainers the Pokémon League had on the payroll. But, whether he was ready or not, Jack had passed the trainer exam. Though probably with the lowest scores of his year.

On his way to Professor Sakura's lab, Jack remembered his goal of beating Jason. This calmed him enough that when he got there, he had a determined look on his face. He knocked on the door to the lab. After a few seconds, one of Professor Sakura's assistants welcomed him in. He walked in and looked around. In the lab there were countless computers with groups of people around, all of which were researching the many aspects of different Pokemon. He went to the door one of the assistants had pointed out to him and knocked. He heard a voice inside say, "the door's unlocked, come in."

He opened the door and walked in. He saw that Professor Sakura had expected him and already had three rows of Pokéballs on her desk. Each row had three Pokéballs with a label under them. Row one as most trainers knew had the popular starter Pokémon Type Trio - or "PTT" as most called it – of Water, Fire, and Grass. The second row had another popular PTT of Fighting, Psychic, and Dark. The last set was special as only trainers starting out in Freshleaf could select a Pokémon from that PTT. This set had a Flying type, a Fighting type, and a Rock type.

Professor Sakura motioned to the Pokéballs and said quite plainly, "pick one out of the nine here, you'll then be given a Pokédex and five Pokéballs by an assistant outside."

Jack looked at her, confused, and said, "but Professor…"

She cut him off before he could ask his question, "after that, what you do with your Pokémon is totally up to you, well…so long as you obey all laws and regulations involved."

"Yes, I understand that Professor but…", Jack tried again, but he was cut off once more by Professor Sakura.

"Yes, what is it Jack?"

"Well, Professor, during the trainer exam, the Examiner explained that our test scores were the deciding factor when it came to which Pokémon we chose from", Jack finally said.

The Professor looked at him and giggled slightly. "Well, at least you paid attention to one thing they said. Because of your scores, Jack, you have to pick from the Water, Fire, and Grass PTT, as they're the easiest to train."

Jack felt somewhat insulted. While it was true he had scored low, that didn't mean she had to add that last bit. He remembered how Jason said he had aced the trainer exam and could pick any Pokémon he wanted, he only chose from the first PTT so the other trainers wouldn't feel bad. He looked at the Pokémon in the row he could choose from. All three were flying types as well as either water, fire, or grass. Jack saw that the Pokémon with the label "grass" under it was trying to fight its way out. Liking the spirit in the little guy, he chose it.

Professor Sakura looked at the Pokéball Jack had picked up and gave a look that almost said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" but said out loud, "that Pokémon is called Ptereaf, he's quite strong, especially against water and fighting types. Good luck training that one."

Jack thanked the Professor and left the lab, taking the Pokédex and Pokéballs from her assistant as instructed. As he walked out of the building, Jack released Ptereaf, wanting to meet his first Pokémon. He activated the manual opening mechanism on the Pokéball and a bright light erupted out of the ball. The pure white light landed on the ground and faded, revealing a small, green creature. It resembled a pterodactyl somewhat, but with a formation of leafs in place of wings and a small vine were a tail would normally be seen.

Ptereaf looked up at Jack and let out a long call of, "Pteeereaf" in a manner much like a yawn. Jack, thinking the Pokémon was trying to be cute, went to pick up the little guy. Before Jack could get a hand near him though, Ptereaf flew up and started pecking Jack's head.

"Ouch!", Jack yelled, along with a few other words that, for the sake of the children, won't be repeated. "Cut that out! I'm you're new trainer!". Jack continued to try and reason with his Ptereaf like this all the way home, when he remembered that he still had Ptereaf's Pokéball in his hand and returned Ptereaf to it.


	2. Shocking Siblings, Plusle and Minun

Auther's Note: Sorry, no new Pokémon in this one. But, I do give the gift of battles! And cliffhangers! Everyone loves cliffhangers!...Right?

Chapter Two: Shocking siblings, Plusle and Minun!

When Jack got home, he walked in through the front door. His parents jumped out and yelled, "surprise" in unison. While Jack was out, they had set up a small party for him.

Everything looked wonderful. His mother had baked a delicious cake while his father and some of Jack's friends decorated the house. In the backyard, they had even made an outline of a battle arena.

After eating the cake and opening the presents everyone had gotten him, Jack's father looked at him and pointed to the backyard with his thumb. "Hey, Jack", he said in a lighthearted tone, "hows about we have a battle? Nothing fancy, just a one-on-one."

Jack thought about it. While a battle did sound like fun, Ptereaf didn't seem like he would want to listen. Then again, a chance to beat his dad in his first real Pokémon battle was just to good to pass up. He nodded and said, "Sure, sounds like fun."

They walked out into the backyard and stepped into the homemade arena. Jack took the Pokéball holding Ptereaf in it and released him. At the same time, his father took a Pokéball off his belt and released a large, bug-like Pokémon. It looked like a cross between a human and a praying mantis.

"Scyther, start things off with Fury Cutter!", Jack's dad wasn't going to go easy just because this was Jack's first battle. This Scyther was known through out the town for being one of the strongest Pokémon in it. The fact that Jack's father would use it against Jack showed that he didn't want to lose, even to his son.

Jack panicked and tried to think of a counter-attack. Until then, Ptereaf was stuck trying to dodge as Scyther sent slash after slash at him. Jack's dad smiled and said in an almost teaching manner, "son, if you're going to battle, you have to give your Pokémon a command."

Jack thought for a second. Then he thought of something. If Scyther was only slashing to the front, a sudden change in direction might throw him off. At any rate it was a better plane than letting Ptereaf dodge back and forth. "Ptereaf!", He called out, "dodge to the left, then circle around Scyther and use Quick Attack!"

Ptereaf did as it was told. But as it got behind Scyther, Jack's father gave his Pokémon a new command. "Scyther, use your wings! Get behind Ptereaf and use Slash!"

As Ptereaf was about to drive into Scyther, it used its wings to back-flip over Ptereaf and deliver a sharp slash across Ptereaf's back. This sent Ptereaf to the ground. Jack clenched his fist and called out to his small Pokémon, "get up Ptereaf! Trip him up with a Quick Attack to his leg!"

Ptereaf managed to get to his feet and dashed right into Scyther's Leg. This caused the large bug to fall to one knee, opening him up to another attack. "Now, use another Quick Attack and knock him over!"

Ptereaf flew up a ways and dove back down into the small of Scyther's back, knocking down. Jack's father smiled and was about to give Scyther another order, when a pair of yellow blurs ran across the field. The blurs stopped, showing a pair of yellow mice. The only differences between the two was that while one had blue ears and a tail that looked oddly like a minus sign, the other had red ears and it's tail was shaped like a plus sign. The two Pokémon looked at Jack, then ran right through the back door and into the house.

There was a scream and a drop of some plates from inside. The Pokémon must have found Jack's mother. Jack and his father looked at each other and then ran into the house, Ptereaf and Scyther close behind them.

Once they got in, Jack and his father saw that the small rodent Pokémon had torn up the kitchen and ran into the family room. Jack's dad ran into the family room and yelled back to Jack, "Jack, I found 'em! Get Ptereaf in here, its time you tried catching a Pokémon!"

Jack looked over at Ptereaf, who nodded at him and they both came into the room.

It was a mess.

The mice Pokémon had torn up the couch and turned it into a small fort. Their little heads were poking out and they were glaring at the group in front of them. Jack turned to his dad and asked, "What are they?"

His father didn't take his eyes off of the little guys as he replied, "Plusle and Minun, their cousin species to Pikachu. Their both electric types."

Jack looked back at the little mice and thought to himself, "electric huh? I think I remember grass being able to handle them."

He grinned and turned his head to Ptereaf, "Ptereaf, lets see if you can handle two-on-one, Quick Attack!"

Ptereaf flew quickly into one of the Pokémon, knocking him over. Not even a second afterwards though, the other sent a stream of pure electric energy at Ptereaf. This sent the flying Pokémon into the wall and as Ptereaf was recovering, Plusle and Minun joined hands and sent a shared attack at Ptereaf. Jack's dad looked in shock and spoke in total awe, "I knew Plusle and Minun were perfectly matched for double battles, but only a pair that's perfectly in-sync can share Plusle's positive charge with Minun's negative one."

As informative as this was, Jack's father wasn't helping by praising the enemy. At least, that's what Jack was thinking at the time. Jack called out to Ptereaf, "dodge it and see if you can knock that blue one out!"

Ptereaf barely dodged the electrical surge and opened his wings, showing that some were glowing lightly. Ptereaf flapped hard, pushing himself backs a small ways and sending four spinning leaves at Minun. That shoved Minun off the couch and onto the floor, nearly knocking it out. Jack didn't waste time in taking a Pokéball off his trainer's belt, enlarging it and sending it at Minun.


	3. Sparks of Rage, Minun's Revenge

Chapter Three: Sparks of Rage, Minun's Revenge 

Jack watched the Pokéball soar. As it got closer to the blue and yellow mouse, Jack never saw the red-tinted blur moving towards it. The Pokéball hit, just not the right Pokémon. Plusle had gotten in the path of the ball and was sucked in instead. The ball wiggled and jiggled back and forth, but Ptereaf's Quick Attack must have been harder than expected. A small 'ping' sound rang from the ball.

Jack raised his arm in a victory pose and yelled excitedly, "it might not have been the right one, but I caught my first Pokémon!"

Minun went up to the ball. She poked it a little. She tried to bit it. She even tried shocking it. But no matter what she did, her brother couldn't get out. She looked at Jack with rage that only a wronged sister could show and sent as strong a Thunder Shock as her little body could handle.

Luckily for Jack, Ptereaf flew into its path, sent a flurry of Razor Leaves and shielded himself. The leafs took the initial shock but didn't deflect the electric blast, which hit Ptereaf dead-on. He gave a screech as the electricity surged through his body.

Jack looked on as his Pokémon took the pain, surprised that this was the same Ptereaf that had pecked his head the whole way home. "Ptereaf, come back!", he said as he pulled out Ptereaf's Pokéball and sent a red beam at him, returning his brave Pokémon. He then took an empty Pokéball and ran at Minun, yelling out, "you'll pay for that one!"

As he ran at Minun, she charged electricity into her arms and legs and used the boost to run around Jack and jump at him from behind, sending a Thunder Shock at him. Jack turned around in time to throw his Pokéball at Minun before getting hit with electricity. Jack yelled out in pain as the electricity caused him to pass out. Before everything blacked out, he watched as Minun sent a second Thunder Shock at the Pokéball. It the ball and covered it in yellow-tinted energy.

When the ball was hit with the shock though, it activated the capture mechanism, turning the energy surrounding it from yellow to red and sucked Minun in. Minun struggled with the beam as much as she could, but she just was too tired from the battle to fight anymore. She was forced into the ball, which closed as soon as she was inside. She looked around. Everything looked strange. There were panels lining the walls and ceiling that served as windows so she could see what was happening outside of the Pokéball. She could see that her Thunder Shock had knocked out the boy she had fought, but to her this seemed like an empty victory. She had failed to save her brother or even herself from being captured.

When she thought of this, she remembered when she and her brother had promised to look out for each other. It was the day that they left home. It was raining and Plusle had found them a small cave to hide in while they waited for the weather to clear up. As they were waiting, they talked about all the adventures they hoped to have. They were laughing and hadn't paid attention to the growling coming from inside the cave. Plusle looked back and saw an Ursaring coming towards them. He gave a shout and sent a Thunder Shock at it, but it didn't work. The large bear just shrugged it off and came at them even faster. Minun sent her own attack, only to the same effect. They didn't dare go outside, the rain would make their attacks go out of control.

Finally, out of ideas, Plusle grabbed Minun's hand and sent a charge into her. Minun felt weird, and sent a charge back into her brother, they both felt a boost in power and fired a huge Thunder Bolt attack. That scared off Ursaring, sending it out of the cave and into the rain. Plusle had fallen back, tired from firing off so strong an attack and started laughing. Minun asked what was so funny about almost dying. He looked at her and gave a big smile, he said they had just had their first adventure. Minun looked out of the cave, Plusle was right. She smiled and yelled out of the cave, telling all Ursaring to look out. Plusle got up and looked at his sister, he tapped her shoulder and said they should make a promise. They promised to always have each other's back.

Minun laid down on the floor of her Pokéball and started to cry. Plusle had always been there to save her and when she finally had a chance to pay him back, she failed. She fell asleep, crying for her brother.

When she woke up, Minun could hear voices, it sounded like her Thunder Shock had kept the boy out all night. She smiled, thinking she had given him what he deserved for what he did. Suddenly, she felt her ball being lifted. She was looking right at his face. To her side she could see that he was holding Plusle's ball too. She started jumping up and down, demanding he let them both out. Even though she knew he couldn't hear her, he held out both Pokéballs and released her and Plusle. As soon as she was out she ran up and hugged Plusle. Then she looked up at the boy and glared at him. Now that she was out she was going to make him pay.

But before she did anything, Plusle held her back. Minun asked why he didn't let her zap him and he told her that this was just a new chapter for them and their adventures. She looked at him for a while, not understanding what he meant. She nodded and promised not to hurt the boy anymore.

Jack looked at his new Pokémon. Accourding to his dad, the fact that they could team up so well with each other meant they would make a powerful team in double battles. He was excited and decided that he would only make them battle as a team. He knelt down and said to them both, "hey guys, I can tell you don't like being away from each other, right?"

They both nodded.

"Then from now on, I'll make sure you guys always battle side-by-side, hows that sound?", He said, smiling. The two mouse Pokémon smiled and gave happy cries of their respective names.


End file.
